


Never Mess With A Stark - Especially When Backed Up By Loki!

by JasminSky



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: It's Game of Thrones, M/M, Multi, there is nothing more to say to this!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasminSky/pseuds/JasminSky
Summary: Unfortunately, the bomb the World Council sent to close the portal over New York had a proximity detonator. However, when it exploded something happened. The Avengers landed in a different universe. They were not the only ones though. Loki unexpectedly finds himself in the perfect position to pursue his favourite pastime, creating chaos!





	Never Mess With A Stark - Especially When Backed Up By Loki!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know some of you (those of you who follow one or more of my other stories) expected a new chapter for one of my other stories and yes I wanted to give you one, but then three things happened.
> 
> First, I was watching the first season of GoT mostly during breakfast with my parents, and my father couldn’t stop commenting that he is still waiting for Tony Stark to show up…because yeah he is a Stark…DUH!
> 
> Second, one evening I found myself sitting at my computer and admittedly had drunk quite a bit…
> 
> Third, earlier that same evening I watched Avengers: Endgame and What. The. Fuck?! This entire movie is one big fuckup…I mean I won’t tell you everything that is wrong with it because I would not only end up with a rant longer than the New Yorker telephone book but also describe every second of the movie (not to mention spoiler for a few of you). And Bruce's reasoning that “If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future, and your former present becomes the past which can’t now be changed by your new future.” Is one absolutely fucked up view on time-travel (Who-vian talking here). The entire movie is one big paradox, and that is all I’ll say about that one.
> 
> Anyway, those three things made my annoyance boil over, and I decided…fuck it, I write a new story.
> 
> By the way, for two of the Avengers, I still have no idea where to have them appear, Nat and Thor respectively. If you have any ideas, let me know though Winterfell and Khal Drogo are out (they are already taken).

# Chapter 1: A-Bomb Goes Boom!

 

Tony Stark was currently flying in his armoured suit through New York, ignoring the Chitahuri that was shooting past him. Not even Loki himself would be able to stop him right now.

He was a man on a mission. His mission? Getting this nuclear bomb through the wormhole as fast as possible. Like yesterday!

This thrice dammed World Council. That they would truly kill millions and millions of innocent people just for the off chance that the wormhole would collapse because of the detonation of the bomb.

What if it didn’t work? Had they ever thought about that? What would they do then? But noooo…they were infallible. They couldn’t do wrong.

Actually, if it didn’t mean that Tony would be turned to atoms, he would let the bomb blow up just to see what would happen, hoping that the wormhole wouldn’t collapse because of it.

Now that he thought about it, it was highly unlikely that the explosion of the nuclear bomb would manage to close the wormhole. All the analyses that JARVIS had managed to conduct when he fired his Repulsors at the machine indicated that it was surrounded by an energy shield that was powered by the contraption itself. Considering that the shield protected the energy source, which could be limitless for all he knew, it was pretty damned impossible to destroy it…or even shut it down.

So yeah, either way, they were fucked.

But wouldn’t that teach those idiots a lesson? Killing all those innocent people and the only people even remotely able to end this invasion, only to have the portal remaining open and the enemies still coming through. Tony wondered what the World Council would do then.

He chuckled over his own thoughts imagining what Fury would say to them. He would probably smugly declare that he had been right all along, that Tony Stark was a liability and shouldn’t wear his suit. Or he would throw him into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s darkest cell to rot, that would depend on his mood.

Though as it was, he valued his life and this planet too much as to try that theory, so he would do what he could to prevent the bomb from detonating in the heart of New York. The only place to safely deposit it before it exploded, however, would be the other side of the gateway to hell knows where. The only upside would be that he possibly blew up a large chunk of the enemy’s fleet with it too.

If he didn’t manage to destroy the ships, that he could see looming in the background through the portal, it wouldn’t matter whether he managed to dispose of the bomb or not. This was the only way to win, destroying the head of the invading army hence why he was currently flying through New York with a fucking bomb on his back.

So, Tony planned to deliver said bomb to the heart of the Chitahuri fleet and that before it blew up in the city and took countless lives with it.

Right at this moment, he wished his old, easy life back when his only worry had been whom to invite to his bed for the night. But no, Obadiah, the man he had trusted…seen as the father Howard never had been, had to betray him. That was why he had to build a suit…why he later was thrust into the hero business and…no he didn’t want to go there. Not when this were possibly his last minutes to live because come on! How high is the possibility that he’d survive this stunt?

“Jarvis, how far to the target?” he asked, and if his voice was a few tones higher than usually, there was no one to call him upon it.

“The wormhole is exactly 2.1 miles ahead of you,” JARVIS dutifully replied.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Tony replied and pushed his thrusters to their maximum.

They were just half a mile away from the gateway to the Chitahuri-fleet when the regular beeping the bomb gave off sped up to the point that it was a constant tone.

“Oh fuck, don’t tell me that the bomb has a proximity detonator,” Tony cursed, but it was too late as in just that moment the bomb went off and took him with it as well as everything else in a 20 miles radius.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve Rogers was one of those who stayed on the ground and tried to help the civilians to get into the closest building to seek shelter from the attacking army. He threw his shield and managed to dislodge one of the Chitahuri from its vehicle. That was when he heard the call over the com.

“The World Council launched a nuclear weapon,” came Tony’s voice though it was distorted. “I’ll try and navigate it through the wormhole. If it doesn’t blow up their ships, it’ll at least do some damage.”

“Be careful!” he replied before he reflected a few shots with his shield that he picked up again.

Listening to how Natasha aka the Black Widow wished Tony good luck, he told the civilians what to do.

Once everyone was out of imminent danger, he concentrated on finding a solution to the problem they had, namely Loki and his infernal machine that was the cause for all this. However, he knew that as long as the solution wasn’t brute force, he wouldn’t be able to do much.

Tony and Bruce were the brains in their group though one was currently Hulking out and therefore no help for finding the off switch. On the other hand, Tony now had both hands full with the bomb the World Council decided to let loose on the unsuspecting inhabitants of the city.

Steve seriously questioned what those men were thinking. Sure, stopping the army from entering this world even further than they currently were was a top priority but not at the cost of several million lives. They were here to protect the people not kill them.

eHHe looked upwards in hope to see how Tony was fairing when he saw a bright flash and then…nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint had holed himself up on one of the roofs of the skyscrapers that surrounded Stark Tower. He was shooting anything and everything that flew by and stabbed the ones that dismounted and tried to ambush him. He was so occupied with one of the attackers, that he didn’t see the second one creeping up behind him.

At the last second, he realised the danger and rolled under the attack to the side, which saved his life. Just at that moment, Tony’s call came through and momentarily distracted him, resulting in the first attacker managing to land a hit. That though was only of little success as just at that moment Natasha jumped from one of the bypassing gliders and killed both Chitahuri.

“You’re getting slow,” she taunted him.

“I was momentarily distracted by Tony’s message,” he replied while checking the injury, but luckily it was just a minor wound. “Did the World Council really launch a nuclear missile?”

“It seems that way,” Natasha replied before she launched herself over the edge of the roof, only to land on a close speeder.

There she made short work of the Chitahuri before speeding off.

Shaking his head over his friend’s antics, Clint nocked another arrow before he launched it at an enemy who was just in the process of shooting straight into the building and at civilians hiding there.

That was when he saw a bright flash from his peripheral view before a shockwave hit him and he was knocked out cold.

 

* * *

 

 

After jumping off the roof, Natasha kicked the legs of the Chitahuri flying the speeder from under him before ramming her knife into his throat.

Knowing that without a pilot, the speeder would crash rather sooner than later, she jumped off and onto the back of a Chitahuri standing on the end of another speeder, who was trying to shoot innocent people. Slitting its throat took care of that one before in one move she slashed at the driver and killed him too.

Not seconds later a shockwave hit her and catapulted her into the air and off the speeder. Though she didn’t know what happened to her as she lost consciousness before even realising what happened.

The last thing she saw was how the Hulk was hit while in mid-jump from one of the sky-scrapers and knocked unconscious too if not outright killed.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor was clinging to the rod on the top of one of the Midgardian buildings, and throwing lightning-bolts left right and centre in an attempt to kill as many of the Chitahuri as possible before they could even get through the portal and into the Midgardian world.

He didn’t know what his brother was thinking that he tried to invade this world with the army of the Mad Titan, but all that mattered right now was to stop them from killing too many innocents. His brother he could take care of later.

Thor knew that this wasn’t Loki’s style, so he wondered what his brother wanted to achieve. Usually Loki was the one who excelled in playing the games of the politicians while staying in the shadows as much as possible. He had lost count about just how many times Loki was able to secure Asgard a trade with another world or mediated in a quarrel with his silver tongue. Not to mention all the timed when he talked him and his friends out of trouble after they did something his father or mother didn’t approve of.

Thor loved him for this, but he also knew that recent events had been too much in a too short amount of time for his brother. He knew that Loki had let in the Jotun during his coronation to show Odin that he wasn’t ready for the throne and Thor had to admit that his brother was right. He knew very well that it was Loki’s way of caring even if many didn’t see that.

However, then their father had fallen in Odin’s sleep, and Loki was forced to take up the throne of a warrior race. Even Thor knew that that was a recipe for disaster, especially considering that many Æsir would never listen to anything that his brother said no matter how good an idea it was. They just wouldn’t trust someone they saw as womanly for his choice of study.

Then lo and behold their father woke up and, once again, made his displeasure more than abundantly clear. It ashamed Thor that until then he hadn’t seen what their father was doing to Loki by his actions. No matter what Loki did, he never got what he desired the most, Odin’s pride in him. Thor realised just how much it hurt Loki that not once Odin told him that he did something right. That was also one of the reasons that he decided to sit down and talk with his brother once this was over.

Often times Loki would mock him that he was a bit dense and slow and in certain situations, he was definitely right. However, Thor was certainly not stupid and having lived with his brother for so long, he knew what made Loki tick.

Loki was different than the other Æsir, and Thor now knew why he wasn’t one. He knew that he would have to keep Loki’s origins a secret because otherwise, the other Æsir would condemn him for just who he was. It was bad enough that many – even his friends as much as he loathed to admit – picked on Loki for the fact that he was a scholar and a mage and not a warrior. They absolutely hated it that Loki relied on tactics, trickery and magic instead of weapons and brute force.

However, now he was leading an army and trying to bluntly conquer a world through sheer power in numbers and without any finesse? No, that most certainly wasn’t his brother’s style.

Concentrating on the task at hand, Thor ripped himself from his musing and shot another bolt of lightning towards his enemies. Unfortunately, he had no idea how his comrades were fairing because the high amount of electricity he wielded had fried his headset.

That was when he saw Tony flying by with a strange Midgardian contraption on his back. However, before he could reach the wormhole he was clearly aiming for, a bright flash emanated from the contraption and not soon later a shockwave hit him, dislodging him from his position and into the abyss.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki watched his army coming through the wormhole in waves and clashing with those mortals who thought that they could compete with the might of an Asgardian god.

Wave upon wave flew through the portal and with each they managed to push further into this Midgardian city, destroying buildings in their way and killing those pesky mortals.

What none of those Chitahuri knew though was that Loki was fighting a completely different battle while letting it look like he was fighting on their side.

No, the real enemy Loki was fighting against was Thanos, the Mad Titan who had tortured him for so long after his fall from the Rainbow-bridge. For quite some time now, Loki had managed to undermine the Titan’s hold upon him. The Titan when assuring his loyalty had used the mind stone to control him before sending him to Midgard to get the Space Stone, another one of the six Infinity Gems.

However, that should prove his downfall as it would allow Loki to not only secure the mind stone but also the space stone before vanishing. The only thing that stood in his way was Thanos’ control over him, but that was already dwindling. That especially was proven by the way he was invading this world.

Oh, he could have opened a portal that would have spanned the entire sky over this city, even multiple over strategic points on this planet and therefore ensuring a quick and easy victory. Though he didn’t want to win, didn’t want to rule this planet. No, all he wanted was to get rid of the Mad Titan’s influence over him. No one controlled him, and Thanos only succeeded because he caught him in a time of weakness.

He shouldn’t have let go, he knew that now. Anything would have been better than what he had to endure. No punishment the All-Father could have come up with would have even come close to what the Other and Thanos did to him. Maybe he should just hand himself over to Thor once this was over and hope that he was safe from the Mad Titan in the cells of Asgard though he highly doubted it.

However, Loki never had been one to dwell on what-ifs and possibilities that would never come true.

So, he did what he needed to do to get free, even if that meant the death of a few Midgardians. He fought with all his might, and he could feel his impending freedom.

The last dredges of Thanos’ influence over his mind were falling away. Loki just wanted to shout out in joy, when he saw a bright flash before a shockwave knocked him out cold.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve Rogers could confidently say that he knew real pain but nothing, not even when he got the super-soldier serum injected, prepared him for what he was feeling right now. His entire body felt as if it was on fire.

That was when his memories returned. The fight against Loki, the invading army, the helpless civilians and…the bomb.

He bolted upright but instantly bowled over when a fresh wave of pain came over him. Groaning in pain, he stayed as still as possible as to not aggravate his body even more.

His mind though ran a mile a minute. What had happened? Had Tony managed to get the bomb through the portal? Was Tony still alive? What about the others? Did they survive? Why did he feel like shit?

Steve somehow doubted that the bomb exploded over New York because even he wouldn’t survive the explosion of a nuclear weapon, would he? Maybe he had been hit by the fallout, and that was the reason for his current condition.

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn’t realised that the door to the room he was currently occupying had opened and a young man entered.

“You’re awake. Good!” the person said. “You shocked the Lord Commander quite badly with your arrival.”

At first, Steve had problems processing what the other man said, but then one thing penetrated his mind… _Lord Commander_. He had no idea who that was since no one in S.H.I.E.L.D. had that title nor did he know of any other organisation that used it, not that he knew all that many. Carefully lying back down he opened his eyes but that only added to his confusion.

On a wooden chair next to his bed sat a young man with black curly hair, grey eyes and wearing black leather armour. The armour wouldn’t have been strange didn’t it look like something from a medieval fair.

Frowning about this, he took a closer look around. He was currently lying in a wooden bed with a straw mattress that was covered in animal furs for comfort and warmth. The walls of the not very large room were made from roughly carved dark grey stone, and the part of the door he could see was wooden. In a corner stood a wooden table with a metal pitcher on it. Candles were lighting everything.

On the wall over the table was a small shelf and at the end of the bed was a chest or small wardrobe, he couldn’t tell from his position.

Had he travelled in time? Was time travel even possible? Where was he anyway?

“Where am I?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

The young man instantly jumped up and grabbed the pitcher before filling a goblet with its content and handed that to Steve.

“Thank you,” Steve said with a small smile. “So, where am I? My name is Steve Rogers by the way.”

“I’m Jon Snow. You’re currently in Castle Black,” the man, Jon, answered. “Yesterday you suddenly appeared in the courtyard out of nowhere wearing strange clothes and a round shield. No one has an idea where you came from. The Lord Commander ordered us to take you to this room and keep an eye on you until we know more.”

Steve looked at the ceiling, not knowing what to think about this. He never heard of Castle Black, but he had to admit that he wasn’t that well versed in history.

“What year is it?” he wearily asked.

That question it seemed confused Mr Snow.

“298 AC, why?”

So he definitely travelled through time but how? His first travel forward was easily explained by him having been frozen but backwards? Was that even possible? What if he changed something, changed the timeline?

This was confusing beyond anything, and Steve knew that he was so far out of his depth…Tony would be able to make sense of this.

That was when he realised what Snow indeed said, “AC”.

“AC?” he dumbly asked.

“After Conquest, the conquering of the Westeros continent by the Targaryen family. The Targaryen family came over from Valyria and conquered the entire continent about 300 years ago,” Snow patiently explained. “The only unconquered part is the lands north of the Wall. You’re not from here are you?”

Steve sighed deeply. The only thing he understood was that some family conquered this continent and that was used for their calendar.

Had he been abducted to another planet by the invaders?

“I’m not even sure where _here_ is…,” he muttered though Snow heard it clearly in the silence of the room.

“You’re currently in Castle Black, the largest bastion at The Wall. The Wall separates Westeros, which is south of it, from the Northern lands where the wildlings live. South of us comes The North with Winterfell as its capital,” Snow began to lecture.

“This is telling me absolutely nothing, Mr Snow,” Steve interrupted him with a resigned sigh.

“Jon please,” the young man replied.

That, however, reminded Steve that he hadn’t introduced himself.

“I’m Steve Rogers, Jon, but Steve is just fine.”

“Steve Rogers…an interesting name,” Jon mused while helping Steve to sit up when he struggled with it.

“Where are my clothes?” Steve suddenly asked when he realised that he was naked bare his boxers.

“Over here,” Jon told him, pulling the costume from the shelf mounted on the wall. “Though I’m sorry to say, they are in terrible shape. The Lord Commander arranged for clothes being brought that should fit you.”

With that, he bowed over to the chest, opened it and took out a bundle of clothes. They were not the best they had but would do. What surprised him were the clothes Steve had worn when arriving here. He never saw anything like them. They were thin but pretty endurable so the man was probably from somewhere warm because he doubted that Steve would survive in them for long in temperatures like they had here at the wall.

“Your shield is leaning next to the door,” he added as an afterthought.

That was something else, the shield Steve had carried. Not only the painting on it was foreign to him but also the metal. Then there was the craftsmanship that had gone into it. It was perfectly smooth, without any dent or scratch as if it was new. However, Jon didn’t think that it was unused or meant for decoration. No, the way Steve had held it and the state he had been in when arriving spoke of a big fight.

There was the next conundrum, the state he arrived in and the state he was in now, not even one day later. Had he only met him, Jon would have doubted that Steve had been in a fight at all, he was perfectly well.

Lost in his thought, he hadn’t realised that Steve had gotten up and dressed. The clothes were slightly too large but other than that fit him. He was also wearing his own shoes.

“I have to get out and see things for myself,” Steve stated, shouldered his shield and opened the door to step through.

“Wait, you should stay in bed. You have been in quite a fight and should rest,” Jon called after him only to earn himself a snort.

“I heal quickly,” was all that Steve said to that while stepping on the small balcony that ran along with the building and led to a set of stairs.

If he still doubted before, he didn’t anymore. Steve really had landed in a medieval castle.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony Stark prided himself on having endured any possible kind of hangover from many different sources – not that it was something to be proud of – but none of those experiences had prepared him of how he felt right now. Even the slow poisoning with Palladium was nothing in comparison to this. All that he knew was that he was in his suit and lying on a flat surface. However, that was everything that he could assess as he had the worst headache in his life. Not only that but his body felt as if it was taken apart atom by atom and put together again. Though whether correctly or not remained to be seen.

With a groan, he tried to sit up but quickly gave it up as a futile endeavour when a new wave of pain shot through him.

“Jarvis, status update,” he asked from his faithful KI in a pained voice.

“Sir, it seems that I have no idea,” JARVIS dutifully began his report but was quickly interrupted.

“ARGH, Jarvis, could you please stop shouting?” Tony snapped, wincing when even that made his head feel as if it was pried open with a blunt rusty knife.

He had a massive headache and no idea what had happened or where he was. The last thing that he remembered was that he was carrying a nuclear missile on his back in an attempt to deliver it straight at the enemies fleet. He had been on a straight course to the wormhole and just passed Stark Tower. After that? Nothing.

“Of course Sir,” the AI said in a lowered near whispered volume before he returned to his report. “I have no idea what actually happened. According to my sensor recordings from shortly before the…incident, the missile was equipped with a proximity detonator that set it off as soon as the target coordinates were reached. I have no recordings of what happened once the bomb exploded and before we appeared…here.”

“Where is here anyway?” Tony asked with a groan, his head was killing him.

“Since none of my diagnostics indicates any malfunctioning of the sensors…we are currently not in our universe anymore,” JARVIS answered with a hint of hesitation. “My sensors and the visuals confirm that we’re currently in a large round room, a throne room apparently. We’re also surrounded by quite several individuals, who are staring at us, probably for appearing out of nowhere.”

Tony let out another groan, great, what had he ended up in now?

“How do you know that we’re not in our universe?” he asked carefully and doubtfully.

It wasn’t that he doubted the existence of other universes, he was well versed with the Multiverse theory after all. But suddenly landing in one? No, that he highly doubted was possible.

“Well, Sir…,” Jarvis said even more hesitantly.

“Out with it J. Since when do you have problems telling me that I completely fucked up…again?”

“One of the main indicators is that no one in the room is carrying weapons more advanced than those used in the dark age,” JARVIS told his creator. “Another evidence is the fact that shortly after arriving here and before attention was drawn to our arrival, a man was addressed by the name of Tyrion Lannister. A sear in my database revealed that said man is the main protagonist in a series called _Game of Thrones_.”

“Well, shit!” Tony aptly summed up his current situation. “So you want to tell me that I landed in the middle of GoT? How the hell did that happen?”

In a fit of boredom when he had been too injured to work, he had watched the series. Though he never got further than the end of the first season. So, it was no wonder that he recognised the name Tyrion Lannister especially since he liked the small man the most out of all characters. To think that he was now in the same room as the man made him smirk. This could be highly entertaining.

That was until he remembered that in this world, he was no one with no money, no home, not anything. All that he currently possessed was what he was wearing and the Iron Man suit.

“All evidence point to that fact, yes,” JARVIS confirmed. “But as I already said, I cannot discern how we landed here, Sir.”

Tony hummed hearing that. He knew that without money or a place to stay his chances to survive were pretty low. However, he was nothing if not an opportunist and survivalist. What he needed was an ally, possibly a powerful and influential one. How neat that he obviously landed right next to the one he liked the most, assuming that he was anything like the one from the series.

“Do you have any idea _when_ we landed?”

“Cross-referencing with my database resulted in a 93.7% probability that this is the point when Tyrion Lannister demanded a trial by combat after having been dragged to the Eyrie by Lady Stark,” the AI summarised. “You should also move soon as it seems that the occupants of the room are growing weary and more hostile.”

Perfect! Tony could defend Tyrion and get him to listen to him at least. Were there not that problem with him being too hurt to move currently. Well, it seems that JARVIS would have to take over for now.

“I’m immobilised at the moment. Mind giving me a hand here?”

“With pleasure, Sir,” JARVIS replied before slowly and carefully first moving the suit into a sitting and then a standing position while flipping the faceplate up.

“Hey, guys! Is this the brothel or did I take the wrong turn…again?” he asked them with a broad grin. “I swear I should cut down on the alcohol but damned where would be the fun in that.”

He let his gaze wander over the room before his sight fell on Tyrion.

“You look like you know what I’m talking about!”

 

* * *

 

 

All that Loki knew at this moment was pain. Endless pain that encompassed his body and mind so that he didn’t know where he ended and the pain began anymore. Had he to compare he didn’t know whether this was worse than what the Mad Titan did to him or not. At least this time his mind wasn’t broken apart and put together to suit Thanos’ needs. Luckily he knew how to retreat his mind to retain his sanity, or at least most of it.

Was that how dying felt like? But no, Loki knew that dying not necessarily implied unbearable pain.

Had Thanos and the Other gotten hold of him and were now punishing him for working against them? Again, no. This didn’t feel like their doing. The pain was all-encompassing and not of the tortur kind. It felt more like the one time when he had botched a ritual, and his magic had turned on him. His body had felt on fire for days after and he had been weak for weeks.

He didn’t know for how long he was floating in the endless sea of pain but eventually, it receded, and he could think more clearly again.

The first thing that he realised was that he couldn’t feel the Mad Titan’s looming presence in his mind anymore. What came next to him was that it wasn’t his magic turning inwards that resulted in his current state.

But what caused it? The last thing he remembered was that he was standing on a Chitahuri glider while Tony Stark had passed over him with a strange contraption on his back and heading for the portal. After that a bright light. That was it.

Had it been the light that caused this? He couldn’t say.

The lesser the pain got, the more he became aware of his surrounding. He was currently lying on a soft bed covered in blankets and pillows. Another thing was that he could feel that he wasn’t wearing his armour anymore but some thin clothes. Next were the two bodies that were pressed to his sides and considering their shapes female. He also grasped from their even breathing, that they were asleep. Seeing that they had fallen asleep on him, they didn’t pose an imminent threat to him, yet. Had they wanted him dead he either already would be since he couldn’t defend himself while unconscious or they at least wouldn’t be using him as their pillow.

Last was the smell of incense, though it wasn’t any that he recognised.

During his assessment of his surrounding, he stayed completely still as not to reveal that he was awake. Secretly conjuring a knife in case he would have to defend himself, he slowly opened his eyes.

He had been right, he was lying on a bed that could also be a large sofa with two very naked women on either side. On a table before the couch was a table laden with bowls of fruit, some of which he recognised and some he didn’t. Also, a decanter with what he assumed was wine stood on the table with glasses around it. A bit away an ornamental metal construction emitted lazily wafting smoke which explained the smell of incense. In front of a passage stood a desk behind which a man sat, working on some parchment.

Since the man still wasn’t aware that he was awake, Loki took his time to watch him. The man seemed to be quite tall and wore a brown open robe over a deep green tunic, but in the dim lighting, it was hard to say.

Fascinating, he definitely knew that Midgardians didn’t wear robes, at least not this kind that reminded him of the mages on Alfheim. However, he could clearly feel that he wasn’t on Alfheim or any other of the nine realms. Actually, this didn’t feel like his universe at all.

Of course, he was aware that the universe he came from was far from the only one, but he would never have tried to get into another one, it would have killed him to even try.

So how had he ended up in a different universe? Had it been the bright flash that enabled his travel?

Thinking more about it, he remembered, that the Space Stone had been close by as well as the mind stone. Maybe the bright flash had caused a chain reaction that triggered one or both stones carrying him to this universe? Or was the flash the result?

He didn’t know, but what he did know was that he was infinitely relieved that he got away from the Mad Titan as far as possible and he highly doubted that Thanos would be able to find him in a different universe. No Thanos, no Thor, no Odin and no Avengers to spoil his day.

The only person he would miss would be his mother, Frigga. True, she wasn’t his birth mother, but she was his mother in everything that counted. She always supported him and was proud of him even when Odin wasn’t. Frigga also had been the one to teach him everything she knew about magic. So, yes he would miss her.

Now, what to do with this opportunity?

Yes, he had bragged to everyone who would listen during his stay on Midgard that he wanted to rule the planet but that had only been a play for Thanos. No, he wouldn’t rule anything if he could help it. The few days he had to sit on Asgard’s throne had been enough for him and shown him that he wasn’t king material. Loki was far more content to stay in the shadows. Let Thor have all the headaches that came with being king.

Loki shifted slightly because his left leg fell asleep since the woman laid right on it. This however caught the attention of the man working at his desk.

“Ah, you’re awake I see,” he said while standing up and walking over to him.


End file.
